


Mein Teil

by SeleneK



Series: Der Herrgott nimmt. Der Herrgott gibt. [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: BDSM, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Che cos’è un Padrone se non colui che detiene la tua anima, in rivendicato possesso del suo diritto?<br/>E nello Schiavo, nella sua più completa subordinazione, nel suo donare il corpo oltre che la sua volontà, non c’è forse la più alta dimostrazione di fiducia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Teil

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Mein Teil è una canzone dei Rammstein. L'avviso Gore è riferito ai sogni/incubi di un personaggio, non a quello che fisicamente accade tra Gojyo e Hakkai. 
> 
> Disclaimer: i personaggi appartengono a Kazuya Minekura. Il banner è una mia creazione.

  
  
  
**Mein** **Teil**

 

  
**  
**

_Che cos’è un Padrone se non colui che detiene la tua anima, in rivendicato possesso del suo diritto?_  
_E nello Schiavo, nella sua più completa subordinazione, nel suo donare il corpo oltre che la sua volontà, non c’è forse la più alta dimostrazione di fiducia?_

«La più alta dimostrazione di fiducia», mormorò socchiudendo gli occhi. Teneva il “Bestrafe mich” tra le dita lunghe, sfiorando le annotazioni in matita che Sanzo aveva fatto a fianco di alcuni paragrafi. Aveva una grafia elegante e piccola e aveva studiato quel libro con l’attenzione di uno studioso. Gojyo lo aveva trovato in una biblioteca e grazie a esso aveva scoperto quel lato di se stesso e di Sanzo, ma era stato poi il monaco a dare un senso, delle regole e un ordine a tutta quella storia.  
Sanzo era lo schiavo che sapeva quello che voleva e che in un certo senso dominava il suo padrone.  
Hakkai aveva chiesto a Gojyo di essere il suo schiavo, invertendo quindi i ruoli, ma ancora non avevano trovato un attimo per svagarsi.  
Spesso si chiedeva che cosa gli avrebbe fatto: non aveva mai usato violenza sul mezzo demone, a volte era stato il contrario, era Gojyo che faceva i suoi giochetti di dominanza su di lui. Non ai livelli di perversione come quelli con Sanzo.  
A parte quella volta in cui avevano fatto sesso tutti e tre insieme, sotto il volere di un unico padrone: Gojyo.

Chiuse il libro e lo appoggiò sul comodino, stendendosi poi con un sospiro, togliendosi gli occhiali per appoggiarli sopra il libro.  
Chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi, provando a immaginare cosa poteva fare a Gojyo, ora che vestiva gli abiti del padrone.

L’edera era così stretta attorno alla sua pelle che si era ormai tinta di rosso. I polsi spessi del mezzo demone sanguinavano feriti, i suoi occhi ribaltati indietro dalla stanchezza, dal dolore e dal puro godimento. La bocca chiusa da un arnese metallico che stringeva con i denti, che ormai gli dolevano, come le braccia costrette sopra la sua testa, tese e scattose.  
Una visione estasiante, quel sangue che colava sulla pelle color ambra, la saliva che scivolava sul suo mento fino a gocciolare a terra.  
Lasciò cadere il capo in avanti, esausto da quella posizione e lui glielo rialzò.  
Aveva le belle mani coperte da guanti di latex e il suo corpo era fasciato in abiti scuri di pelle.  
Prese una delle Hi Lite abbandonate su una lattina di birra vuota: l’aveva conservata per punirlo, perché lui odiava quando Gojyo usava le lattine come posacenere.  
La sigaretta era consumata per metà, l’accese pazientemente con un accendino e poi l’avvicinò.  
«Sai che non devi, eppure continui, Gojyo…»  
Premette la brace sulla pelle del mezzo demone, vicino al capezzolo roseo, facendo urlare Gojyo dal dolore, urla dolcemente ovattate dal bavaglio di metallo che aveva in bocca.  
Vide la pelle bruciare sotto la brace, arrossandosi e sanguinare, lasciando un buco sul muscolo scolpito. Si chinò su di lui, leccando con oscena voluttà la ferita appena inferta.

Si svegliò di soprassalto, con un rivolo di bava al lato della bocca e il corpo teso come durante un orgasmo. Si pulì il volto con il dorso della mano e si voltò, sentendo una presenza vicino a sé, quella del protagonista dei suoi osceni sogni: Gojyo.  
Dormiva pacificamente, le mani appoggiate sul ventre, i capelli lunghi sparpagliati sulle lenzuola bianche. Istintivamente si vergognò della fantasia che aveva appena avuto, trovandola terrificante e orribile, eppure il suo corpo aveva reagito istintivamente in modo opposto. Si toccò appena in mezzo alle gambe, sfiorando l’erezione dura e palpitante.  
Come poteva essersi eccitato così?  
Sentì un forte nodo alla gola, bruciante come il senso di colpa che gli scuoteva il ventre.  
«Era solo un sogno», sussurrò a se stesso. «Un sogno», voltandosi verso Gojyo, accarezzandogli i capelli mentre lo osservava dormire. Si alzò, con poca voglia, ma col desiderio di chiarire un concetto che si era fatto largo nella sua mente.

«Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui!»  
La voce calda di Gojyo lo fece voltare di scatto e chiudere il libro con un tonfo, come se il mezzo demone, solo vedendolo avesse potuto capire quale tumulto lo stesse sconvolgendo nel profondo.  
«Sono così scontato?»  
«Quando mi sono svegliato e non ti ho trovato nel letto ho fatto un giro della città, pensando a dove potessi  essere andato, visto che non eri nel salotto dell’albergo né in cucina a preparare qualcosa per il viaggio. Quando ho visto questa grande biblioteca ho pensato di entrare e ti ho visto. Che leggi di bello?»  
«Sei peggio di un detective», lo canzonò dolcemente Hakkai, rimettendo a posto velocemente il libro che aveva preso.  
«Perché sei qui quando potresti, visto che siamo in vacanza dal viaggio, abusare della mia persona.»  
«Non usare quella parola, Gojyo…»  
Il mezzo demone si chinò davanti a lui, appoggiando le braccia sulle sue gambe.  
«Senti, hai detto tuo che volevi condividere l’esperienza BDSM con me, essere il mio Padrone e tutto il resto, ma a distanza di una settimana ancora niente. Hai cambiato idea?”  
Hakkai gli passò le dita tra i capelli, lentamente, facendo scivolare le ciocche scarlatte sulla pelle bianca, osservando il contrasto netto tra i due colori.  
«Gojyo… che cosa dovrei fare? Prendere e legarti? Picchiarti?»  
«Fare di me quello che vuoi, ho fiducia in te e metto il mio corpo nelle tue mani.»  
«Solo il tuo corpo?» Domandò il demone, facendo un piccolo sorriso furbo.  
«La mia anima l’hai già.»  
  
Si era lasciato convincere a tornare alla locanda e a provare a fare qualcosa. Vide Gojyo tirare fuori delle corde, le stesse che forse aveva già utilizzato con Sanzo.  
«Vuoi legarmi? È già un inizio.»  
«Stenditi, lascia fare a me.»

Non doveva lasciarsi sopraffare da quelle che, alla fine, erano solo fantasie. Violente, depravate, oscene, ma pur sempre fantasie.  
Prese una mano di Gojyo, scivolando verso il polso e tirando poi il braccio verso l’angolo del letto, dove aveva già legato la corda. La fece scivolare attorno al polso robusto del mezzo demone, cercando di fare un nodo non troppo doloroso, che non sfregasse troppo sulla pelle spessa e scura.  
«Mh, sei bravo con i nodi. Hai fatto uno di quei tuoi corsi di corrispondenza anche per questo?»  
«Silenzio.»  
Il mezzo demone sorrise all’ordine, scrutando l’espressione determinata del suo compagno, della cura con cui gli stava bloccando i polsi con la corda. Gli fermò anche le caviglie, rendendo però più liberi i movimenti delle gambe, in modo che potesse muoverle, non tenendole tese come aveva fatto con le braccia.  
Erano nudi sul letto, Hakkai era senza occhiali e Gojyo lo adorava quando non li portava: aveva un così bel viso, e seppur gli occhiali gli conferissero un’aria intellettuale, da professore, così come il monocolo gli dava un che di signorile. Ora invece era senza apparenti maschere, il bellissimo viso libero da qualsiasi ornamento, gli occhi da gatto, verdi e spietati, che gli lanciavano occhiate severe.  
Si allungò verso il comodino per prendere il lubrificante. Se lo rigirò tra le mani un paio di volte prima di aprirlo e versarne una copiosa quantità sul pene eretto del mezzo demone. Lo vide sussultare per la sorpresa e per il solletico che il rivolo di olio lubrificante provocava alla pelle sensibile. Lo sentì persino ridere. Lo masturbò lentamente, lasciando scivolare la mano sull’erezione coperta da lubrificante delicatamente, riempiendosi le dita. Osservava il viso del suo amante con delizia malcelata. D’improvviso strinse il pene dell’altro con forza, lasciandolo urlare dall’improvviso dolore e inspirare l’aria tra i denti chiusi, arrossendo di colpo. Era una morsa dolorosa, quella della mano di Hakkai, che lo spinse a implorare.  
«Ripetilo.»  
«Ti prego.»  
«Implora pietà.»  
«Pietà.»  
«Chiamami Padrone.»  
«Padrone, pietà…» Implorò con un filo di voce Gojyo, non riuscendo più a resistere al dolore di quella presa ferrea.  
Hakkai lo lasciò, tornando ad accarezzarlo lentamente, visibilmente soddisfatto del brutto colore acceso che il pene dell’altro aveva assunto. Lo accarezzò piano, come per consolarlo.  
«Non è male…»  
Gojyo trattenne qualsiasi commento: lui non era mai stato un Padrone violento, il massimo che aveva raggiunto con Sanzo erano gli schiaffi e i graffi, ma solo perché il monaco aveva posto dei limiti sulle percosse fisiche. Anche con Hakkai aveva posto dei limiti, riguardanti più che altro le pratiche troppo estreme, che comprendevano i bisogni corporali. Forse avrebbe dovuto aggiungere qualcosa sulle parti del corpo da non ferire.  
Riprese fiato mentre sentiva il corpo di Hakkai sopra il suo, cavalcioni sul suo addome.  
La sua mano grande, ancora sporca di lubrificante, gli accarezzò il viso rosso per il dolore appena provato. Con un sorrisetto portò una mano dietro la schiena, cominciando a farlo entrare, molto lentamente, dentro di sé, spingendosi indietro col bacino fino ad averlo completamente dentro. Hakkai gli graffiò leggermente l’addome, lasciando visibili segni rossi sulla pelle scura. Si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito di piacere mentre cominciava a muoversi, seppur lentamente, sopra il corpo dell’altro.  
Si chinò su di lui, appoggiando le dita sul suo collo, premendo piano, ma sempre più forte, vedendo le belle labbra carnose del mezzo demone spalancarsi ancora di più, in cerca di aria.  
Chiuse gli occhi, beandosi della sensazione di dominazione totale sul corpo di Gojyo, sul suo piacere e in parte anche sulla sua vita.

_Le unghie si conficcarono nella gola, strappando la carne, tenera come burro tra le sue dita, ora zuppe di sangue. Continuava a muoversi sul corpo del suo amante martoriato dai suoi stessi colpi, mentre, inebriato, osservava il sangue scorrere sulle lenzuola bianche e le braccia di Gojyo prese dagli spasmi. Si portò le mani insanguinate al viso, passandosele sulle guance, sulla fronte, poi sulle labbra schiuse. Assaggiò il sangue di Gojyo, dal sapore ferroso, mentre dalle vene recise della gola del suo amante continuava a riversarsi a fiumi, schizzando in modo innaturale verso le pareti, sporcando il demone fino ai capelli. Più ne desiderava e più il corpo di Gojyo vomitava sangue, aprendosi in più ferite provocate dall’edera controllata dal demone. Il viso dell’altro sconvolto dal dolore e dal piacere, la bocca traboccante di sangue e gli occhi rossi riversi all’indietro.  
Continuò a muoversi sul corpo dell’amante, sulla sua erezione ancora tesa dentro di lui, portando le braccia sopra la testa, afferrandosi i capelli zuppi e raggiungendo l’orgasmo sulle ferite profonde e aperte del suo compagno. _

Aprì gli occhi, accorgendosi che non c’era sangue, non c’era nessun Gojyo morente sotto di lui, anzi, era più che vivo, in preda a un orgasmo violento, mentre veniva dentro di lui in generosi fiotti. Abbassò lo sguardo sull’addome del mezzo demone, sporco di sperma e nient’altro.  
«Non sei mai stato più bello», gli sussurrò il mezzosangue, con gli occhi socchiusi.  
Aveva ancora le braccia sopra la testa, le dita tra capelli madidi di sudore. Sentiva il cuore battere così forte da udire il rombo nelle orecchie.  
Era semplicemente sconvolto.  
Cercò di mantenere un contegno mentre si spostava dal corpo di Gojyo, sentendo il seme colare fastidiosamente tra le cosce.  
«Vuoi che ti pulisca?»  
Hakkai sorrise, con lieve imbarazzo, ma non per la richiesta del suo amante ancora legato al letto. Era stato quel suo sogno osceno a farlo godere, a fargli provare quel devastante piacere. Si sedette sul bordo del letto, ancora scosso, e sciolse le corde che tenevano legato Gojyo, senza dire altro, alzandosi poi per andare in bagno.

A cena non fiatò sulla questione né su qualsiasi altra cosa; era così silenzioso che Goku si preoccupò per lui, chiedendogli se stava male, se fosse malato. Gojyo l’osservò a sottecchi, sorridendogli ogni tanto, tra una risposta acida data a Sanzo e una litigata con Goku. Lo seguì in camera, dopo aver fatto una passeggiata nel piccolo paesino dove si erano fermati per riposare, in religioso silenzio, aspettando pazientemente che Hakkai parlasse.  
«Mi spiace per il mio comportamento di questa sera, non sono stato molto di compagnia.»  
Gojyo sorrise, sfilandosi il pesante giaccone di pelle e lasciandolo cadere su una sedia.  
«Non ti devi giustificare, piuttosto: mi sei sembrato stranamente sconvolto da quello che abbiamo fatto. Non è stato niente di estremo, anzi…»  
«Certamente, rispetto a quello che tu fai con Sanzo non è stato niente», replicò, leggermente stizzito, Hakkai.  
«La tua velata gelosia mi delizia ogni volta. Vuoi davvero sapere a che livello di perversione sono arrivato con lui?»  
Hakkai si voltò a guardarlo, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
«Oltre ad aver usato corde, bavagli, aver praticato bondage, essermi fatto spalmare di maionese quando ero sottomesso a lui, avergli adorato i suoi piedi e il suo culo… averlo sculacciato fino a rendergli impossibile stare seduto, averlo picchiato con la cintura dei pantaloni. Ma se parliamo di apice di perversione… quando ero io lo schiavo gli ho fatto capire che poteva… pisciarmi addosso.»  
Hakkai sgranò i begli occhi verdi di fronte a quella confessione. Sempre se lo era. Gojyo poteva semplicemente provocarlo con una bugia estrema. Non poteva proprio immaginarlo e qualcosa si mosse dentro di lui. Immaginare Gojyo, il _suo_ Gojyo, che si faceva fare una cosa del genere da un altro lo faceva fremere di rabbia.  
Cominciava a sentire quel senso di dominio e possessività tipico della sua persona: Gojyo era suo, aveva tollerato che giocasse con Sanzo anche troppo a lungo.  
«Ma… in che occasione?»  
«Ah, eravamo sotto la doccia ed io ero inginocchiato davanti a lui perché glielo avevo appena succhiato», continuò a raccontare come se niente fosse, sedendosi sul letto e togliendosi gli stivali. «E lui a un certo punto dice di dover uscire perché doveva pisciare e io gli dico di farlo pure, sopra di me…»  
«Ma è disgustoso…», replicò Hakkai, arricciando appena il naso.  
«No, è umiliante, splendidamente umiliante: non vali niente, sei meno di un oggetto eppure c’è quella fiducia nel tuo Dom che ti dà la sicurezza di potergli far fare di tutto, che non sarà mai realmente crudele con te, a meno che tu non voglia.»  
Hakkai cominciò a camminare per la stanza, pensando più alle sue fantasie che alla confessione fatta da Gojyo.  
«Perché non riesci a essere spietato con me?» Domandò Gojyo, in tono leggermente lamentoso. «Hai la lingua tagliente come una spada affilata e i tuoi modi di punire me o Goku rasentano la crudeltà e non riesci a sottomettermi? Non so: trattami come un cane, picchiami, ma per gli dei, divertiti. Oggi quando mi hai stritolato il cazzo ti stavi divertendo, l’ho letto nei tuoi occhi.»  
Gojyo si alzò, avvicinandosi al demone che ora gli dava le spalle, appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle e aspirando il dolce profumo dei suoi capelli.  
«Sono tuo, ti sono sottomesso.»  
«Gojyo, ho strani sogni ultimamente», disse, fermandolo.  
«Raccontameli, se vuoi…»  
«No, Gojyo. Non credo sia il caso.»  
«Allora non raccontarmeli», le mani scesero sulla sua schiena, continuando a bearsi del profumo dei suoi capelli. «Mettili in pratica, questi tuoi sogni.»  
«Non posso», rispose Hakkai sospirando, si girò nel suo abbraccio e gli prese il viso tra le mani. «Sono molto geloso di quello che hai condiviso con Sanzo, ben prima di farlo con me, vorrei lasciarmi andare alle mie più perverse fantasie, ma queste fantasie incontrano desideri di sangue. Sono un assassino, sempre lo sarò e non mi posso sottrarre a questo.»  
Gojyo annuì, poco sorpreso nello scoprire quale turbamento stesso sconvolgendo l’anima del suo amante.  
«Per questa sera, allora, facciamo del sesso ordinario.»

C’era una vasca in mezzo alla stanza, attorno un tappeto di cadaveri. Erano le persone che aveva ucciso nel villaggio dove abitava con Kanan, erano tutte lì, nude e riverse a terra nel loro sangue e tra le viscere in putrefazione.  
Scavalcò i corpi, fino a raggiungere la grande vasca bianca, immacolata e perfetta in mezzo a quel putridume. Sbirciò al suo interno: era colma di sangue. Si appoggiò al bordo, indeciso se entrarci o meno. Toccò la superficie del sangue: era caldo e denso. Qualcosa si mosse lì dentro, una figura umana che, inizialmente accovacciata, si stava alzando per guardarlo in volto.  
Era Gojyo.  
Si alzò a sedere nella vasca e guardò il suo Padrone, porgendo una mano con un sorriso beffardo.  
Il sangue pareva scivolare via dalla sua pelle, senza lordarla, e si mimetizzava perfettamente col colore di suoi occhi e capelli.  
Prese la sua mano ed entrò con lui nella vasca.  
Si stese sul corpo possente del suo amante color del sangue e ne leccò via gran parte dal suo viso.  
«Di chi è questo sangue?»  
Gojyo lo guardò, sorrise e gli prese il viso tra le mani.  
«Mio.»

Si accasciò su di lui, sudato e soddisfatto, sentendo ancora la dura erezione del mezzo demone dentro di sé. Quei sogni, si facevano sempre più dettagliati e inquietanti. Ma non aveva mai goduto tanto. Si sollevò facendo leva sul petto di Gojyo e lo guardò, era vivo, pulito, integro, il viso solo un po’ arrossato dal piacere.  
Che gli stava accadendo?  
Si coprì il viso con le mani, spaventato dalla sua stessa natura.  
«Che ti prende, Hakkai?»  
Sentì il nervoso salire come un’ondata di fuoco e lo schiaffo partì prima che potesse rendersene conto. Perché doveva sempre parlare?  
«Scusa, Gojyo», si coprì la bocca, spaventato dalla violenza con cui l’aveva colpito. Ma il mezzo demone non diede segno di risentimento.  
«Fallo ancora, magari più piano.»  
Hakkai lo fece, tirò un violento manrovescio sull’altra guancia del mezzo demone, sentiva già l’adrenalina scendere. Più lo picchiava e lo usava, più la violenza insita dentro di sé spariva.  
Alla fine gli diede solo altri tre schiaffi, spostandosi poi da lui per farlo fumare.  
«Sanzo ti ha mai picchiato così?»  
«Scherzi?» Fece l’altro voltandosi a guardarlo. «Quello già mi picchia normalmente con l’harisen, in suo potere mi ha tirato persino un calcio, vicino alle palle. Non sapevo se ridere, piangere, eccitarmi o picchiarlo.»  
Hakkai rimase in silenzio, tornando ad accarezzare Jeep, accoccolato vicino a lui. Per sua fortuna il drago non aveva assistito a niente, addormentato nel bagno, un luogo leggermente più fresco.  
«Dovresti smetterla di metterti in paragone con lui, sai? A quello stronzo viziato ho tolto tutte le inibizioni e si è divertito. Ma è e resta uno schiavo che ama fingere di essere in potere di qualcun altro. Confido invece nella tua capacità di ridurmi a meno di un verme.»  
«Meno di un verme», ripeté Hakkai con gli occhi socchiusi. «Sul libro c’è una guida molto dettagliata sull’uso delle fruste.»  
Gojyo si voltò a guardarlo con un sorrisetto.  
«Ora sì che ti riconosco.»

Attaccare le corde al gancio dove una volta era attaccato un lampadario, non fu un’impresa difficile, per loro fortuna non doveva sopportare il peso del corpo di Gojyo – che non era una piuma – solo tenere tese le braccia. Aveva fatto passare la corda nel gancio e aveva fatto un bel nodo, dove il mezzo demone avrebbe infilato i polsi. Era diventato molto abile anche nel fare i nodi. Sorrise pensandoci, mentre stringeva la canapa attorno ai polsi spessi del mezzosangue. Si scostò poi per tirare dall’altro lato della corda, strattonandogli le braccia e facendole alzare fino a tendere i bei muscoli. Legò poi l’estremità della corda al piede del letto massiccio.  
«Bene, ti fa male?»  
«No, ma t’importa?» Domandò il mezzo demone con un sorrisetto.  
«No. Ma dopo tutto ci servi anche per il viaggio, meglio non provocare danni seri.»  
Si avvicinò alla confezione dell’acquisto fatto quella mattina e l’aprì: dentro c’era una bella frusta multi coda, di cuoio morbido.  
«Non so se imbavagliarti o meno», disse Hakkai guardandolo con occhio critico. Gojyo si limitò a sorridere, aspettando la sua decisione. Cominciava già a sentire i muscoli delle spalle e delle braccia dolere, ma non importava, aveva sempre la Safeword.

La loro Safeword.

_Sangue._

«No, forse è meglio non imbavagliarti, voglio sentire la tua voce», disse Hakkai togliendosi gli occhiali per appoggiarli dietro di sé, sul tavolo. Si leccò le labbra e gli girò attorno, ammirò il corpo massiccio e ben fatto del suo amante. Accarezzò la vita e l’addome, sfiorando poi i muscoli della schiena con le unghie, corte, ma premendo abbastanza da arrossare la pelle ambrata. Lo abbracciò da dietro, mordendo piano la spalla piegata, portando le mani avanti per artigliare i pettorali scolpiti, graffiando anche quelli. Come un famelico predatore tirò la pelle tra i denti, più volte, succhiando e arrossando, quello splendore color ambra, già segnata da numerose e profonde cicatrici. Hakkai amava le cicatrici. Adorava seguirne i disegni con le dita o con la lingua. Lo sentì sospirare sotto i suoi baci e i suoi morsi.  
Si allontanò per prendere la frusta posata sul letto e la tenne a lungo tra le mani.  
  
Gli tornò in mente quel sogno, il primo, dove bruciava la pelle di Gojyo con una sigaretta, dove lui era imbavagliato e sbavante come un cane. Sul “Bestrafe mich” c’era scritto di non colpire le reni, o le zone più delicate, a meno che di non essere esperti, lo avrebbe quindi frustato sulla zona superiore della schiena, sulle spalle. Sorrise soddisfatto: il rumore del cuoio che schioccava contro la pelle del mezzosangue era davvero sublime.  
La visione di Gojyo ansimante e con la schiena rossa per le frustate era così eccitante che, per un attimo, ebbe il terrore di non saper resistere a fargli ancora più male. Avrebbe affondato le unghie nella carne per aprirla, leccando via il sangue con la lussuria e l’ingordigia di un affamato. Si portò indietro i capelli castani leggermente sudati e osservò il proprio operato: se Gojyo aveva trovato un che di artistico nell’immobilizzare il corpo di Sanzo e il monaco aveva la predisposizione alla sana umiliazione, lui di certo era un maestro nell’infliggere dolore. Sfiorò piano le escoriazioni causate dal cuoio della frusta e si sentì bene. Socchiuse gli occhi nel godere dei leggeri gemiti del mezzo demone.  
Si appoggiò a lui, e portò una mano davanti, a toccare le parti intime.  
«Come sei eccitato», sussurrò, baciando poi delicatamente un graffio. Accarezzò a lungo e lentamente l’erezione del mezzo demone intrappolata nei pantaloni, costretta e insoddisfatta.  
Lo sentì sospirare, impossibilitato dal gioco a chiedere di più. Non poteva parlare, non poteva lamentarsi o implorare, l’unica parola che poteva pronunciare era la Safeword.  
Hakkai fece qualche passo indietro, impugnando nuovamente la frusta e calandola di nuovo sulla schiena già arrossata del mezzosangue. Questa volta lo colpì decisamente più forte, lasciandosi sfuggire piccoli versi di soddisfazione quando sentiva lo schiocco del cuoio contro la pelle.  
Gli slegò i polsi, dopo essersi detto soddisfatto del suo operato, e Gojyo cadde in ginocchio, la tensione gli aveva fatto cedere le gambe. Lo vide massaggiarsi là dove le corde avevano graffiato e stretto troppo, gemendo sommessamente. Non aveva detto niente, non aveva invocato nessuna parola d’ordine che potesse fermare il gioco, era ridotto a meno di niente e soltanto perché lo amava.  
S’inginocchiò vicino a lui, leccando piano, come aveva desiderato fare prima, il sangue che colava sulla sua schiena. Lo sentì sospirare, mentre appoggiava al suolo i gomiti, per facilitargli il lavoro. Hakkai scostò i capelli, ricaduti indietro quando l’aveva slegato, madidi di sangue e sudore della schiena. Sentì il sapore metallico del sangue sulla lingua, e quello salato del leggero strato di sudore della sua pelle. Leccò e baciò le ferite finché Gojyo stesso non si fu calmato. L’aveva sentito fremere sotto le sue dita, probabilmente a causa del dolore e della tensione provocata dalla fustigazione. Lo prese per mano poi, coccolandolo come si faceva con un bambino. Lo fece stendere sul ventre e gli curò amorevolmente le ferite col Ki, finché non rimasero altro che lievi cicatrici là dove le ferite erano state più profonde. Baciò ancora la sua schiena, ora intatta. Lo abbracciò, stringendosi a lui. Gojyo gli accarezzò le braccia che il demone gli aveva passato sotto il petto, sorridendo.  
«Posso parlare?»  
«Puoi», disse l’altro con un sorriso innamorato.  
«Mi hai fatto male, male sul serio, quando hai cominciato a colpire più forte volevo dirti di smettere ma… i tuoi versi, la tua soddisfazione e quel pizzico di orgoglio dentro di me… nel sapere che stavo sopportando tutto quello per te, mi hanno fatto resistere.»  
Gli prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra, baciandola piano.  
Hakkai chiuse gli occhi.  
«Spero di non avere più quei sogni.»  
«Quei sogni fanno parte di te», ribatté Gojyo. «Non devi rifiutarli.»  
Si girò tra le sue braccia, ormai la schiena non era più ferita e poteva appoggiarla al materasso.  
«Gojyo, ho sognato di ucciderti, di farti del male.»  
Il mezzo demone sorrise, alzando una mano per andare ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
«Io mi fido di te, so che non mi faresti mai davvero del male, ti ricordi nello scontro contro il Seiten? Avevi avuto la possibilità di colpirmi, quando ho cercato di fermarti, e non l’hai fatto. Significa che per quanto sia forte la tua voglia di sangue, la tua coscienza lo è molto di più.»  
Hakkai sorrise, chinandosi a baciarlo. Fu un bacio lento, profondo e sensuale, che eccitò entrambi, più dei loro giochi di violenza e sangue.

Sognò ancora violenza, e ancora nelle notti che seguirono, ma più i loro giochi si facevano estremi, più la sua vena sadica calava e le sue fantasie si facevano meno brutali.  
Era stata la fiducia incondizionata di Gojyo a dargli la forza di accettare quello che era in realtà: uno spietato assassino. Lo era diventato e lo sarebbe stato per sempre. Anche se fosse riuscito a cambiare vita, dentro di sé il desiderio di uccidere non si sarebbe mai placato, ma ora aveva trovato un modo per dominarlo.  
Tutto questo grazie a Gojyo, che gli aveva donato se stesso, nella più grande dimostrazione di fiducia.


End file.
